case_filefandomcom-20200215-history
E-byss
Biography/Biology E-byss is an entity that seems to reside in another dimension, and gives off Ether-Particles. It has the general appearance of being human and usually described as wearing a hoodie. Terrorized a city by causing people to disappear after a series of photos showing that person's worst fear show up in their house. Appears to need or enjoy wearing down a person's psyche by demoralizing them with the photographs before abducting them to a different plane. The entity demonstrated a possible vulnerability, or at least sensitivity, to bombardment by E-particle waves during an incursion into an Organization 440 facility equipped with E-particle machinery. Known Powers *Ability to claim a "host" which is needed to transfer over dimensions. *Can climb walls and adhere to ceilings. *Can warp, or transport, from one location to another via its connection to Ether. *Can short out cameras ( not specified how ). *Demonstrated the ability to travel forward and back in time. Known Victims Currently, the first record of the entity now know as E-byss occurred in 1984. The following victims constitute its appearance then: *Alex Kepler - Abducted by E-byss. Presumed dead until he resurfaced in 2003 *Mary Cowan - Abducted by E-byss. Fate unknown presumed dead. *Darren - Believed to have been taken as a host by E-byss and used to abduct the others in '84. Fate unknown, presumed dead. *Lyssa - Believed to have been abducted by E-byss. Fate unknown, presumed dead. *Oliver - Left town immediately following Lyssa's experience. Fate unknown, though given the power demonstrated by the entity, it is unlikely he was able to escape. Presumed dead. The case file 003-111 remained unresolved, though dormant, until Alex Kepler reappeared in 2003. Though nearly 20 years later, Alex had not aged and had no memory from his point of disappearance in 1984 to his reappearance in 2003. The following victims are attributed to the entity's appearance in 2003: *Alex Kepler - Abducted by E-byss. Presumed to have been taken as a host by E-byss and used to travel backwards in time to at least as far back as 1995. *Robert Mills - Believed to have been taken as a host by E-byss and used to abduct the others in '03. Fate unknown, presumed dead. *Melody - Committed suicide. *Tanner Patrickson - Abducted by E-byss. Presumed dead. *Amber Dempsey - Abducted by E-byss. Her severed leg was found left behind. Presumed dead. *Josh Matthias - Abducted by E-byss. Presumed dead. Case Appearance Case File Three - First appearance. Case File 21 - Second appearance though linear time does not truly apply to this entity. Finished Reading? Click here to return to the Entities page. Speculation If anyone has any information on E-byss then feel free to add your own speculation and theories to this section. Format for speculation: Theory contained in quotation marks e.g. "E-byss is a unicorn" then followed by who is contributing the theory e.g. "E-byss is a unicorn" - Kenzaru. Add speculation below this line. ---- Category:Entity